Warmer
by Anna-thefrozengirl
Summary: What if Elsa wasn't the only one with powers. Yes Anna has powers. But it's not fire powers . Oh, no. But her powers could do a lot more harm then anyone ever thought. And thats not the only surprise coming. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. This is my first story and I'm really nervous.I hope you enjoy. If you don't get something then just PM me or leave a review asking. You kind of need to read up to chapter 2 to get into the uh yeah enjoy and i will try to keep updated regularly.(Also this is from Anna's POV)**

_Chapter 1_

Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel.

Funny how that used to be my sisters line.I don't know how I found out how I have powers.I mean, I was just sitting here eating some chocolate (actually, lots) and then there were the crumbs. Then I found my palms all wet and... I was just like, what? Then I went to go dry my hands with a towel and suddenly it was dripping wet and I looked at myself in the mirror. Then I realised.

Elsa isn't the only one with powers, I thought with a grin.

**Ok, so I know it's short (and terrible) but please keep reading and tell me what you think.**

**:) xox - Anna-Thefrozengirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my GOD! Thank you, JewelofthePheonix and snoopykid. I can't believe that people have already liked and followed my story when my first chapter was so cruddy!. Thank you so much!This chapter will still be in Annas point of veiw, but I will alert you if I change the POV. So this chapter will be a little more exciting sooooo, yeah enjoy! **

**A/N: I don't own frozen or any of the characters (well obviously if I owned frozen I would have to own the characters). XD XP**

**Chapter 2:Sounds of water (lol bad name)**

I decided to practice my powers. I couldn't believe it! I wasn't useless!

Wait. If Elsa could make a dress out of ice, does that mean? Well worth a shot. I grabbed my least favourite dress, as itchy grey one with a sludge green collar. It was tailor made,but when I asked for a casual, plain dress, with a bit of green I meant a SOFT LIGHT GREEN DRESS. Because you know. Green is my favourite colour. SORRY I'M RAMBLING AGAIN.

So anyway, I put it on. And I moved my hands in a graceful flowing movement (well thats a first) and watched as a soft silky dress formed.

It started at the shoes (I can't stand in heels ). The tips of my toes to be precise. It felt like the lapping of water against my feet like at a it felt like a wave washing over my shoes looked beautiful.I started bringing it upwards. Sounds of the ocean came louder and louder. Then there was a knock. Everything stopped and I was back in my ugly, itchy dress.

Elsa called ."Can I come in?''

"Just a second!" I replied

"Anna, what's going on in there? Are you O.K?" she said , as I ripped off my dress and put on my usual one.

"Uh,YEAH JUST HOLD ON."

"Anna, if you don't tell me what's going on by the count of 3 I'm coming in."

"WHY?"

"Because you don't sound like yourself."

"1" as I grabbed the dress.

"2" Hiding place, HIDING PLACE!

"3" JUST THROW IT OFF THE BALCONY!

Just as I had slammed the doors to the balcony, Elsa entered.

"What was all that about?"She said.

"What was all what about?"I replied.

"Anna." she said in her regal, warning tone.

Uhhhhh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I just have to single out one very important person. That is has been so damn supportive AND OH MY CHOCOLATE STASH THERE ARE SO MANY PERFECT,KIND,BEAUTIFUL,CARING,HILARIOUS(I'm looking at you gregterry) PEOPLE OUT THERE AND HOLY CHESSE HOW THE HELL DO YOU GUYS MANAGE IT THANK YOU SO FLIP'IN MUCH! **

***coughs* So um yeah thank you. Also I will be doing 2 chapters today because I just feel like it although the other one might be a little short.**

"Um.". Saw the chocolate on a plate on my desk so I grabbed it and crammed most of it in my mouth.(BEST BLUFF EVER!)

"PRINCESS ANNA OF ARENDALE YOU BETTER GET HECK OUT OF THAT MOUTH, UNDERSTOOD!"

"Mhhhhurhunuh" I never found it more hard to swallow chocolate in my life.

"Elsa,I have...See your not the only-"

"Princess Anna?" a guard said.

"Uh,yeah?"

"May I come in."

"Um, yeah."

He came in holding my dress that I threw out on the balcony.

"Anna," Elsa said in her regal tone "care to explain."

"Uh, YEAH. I mean- see I was just planning to go out with Kristoff and Olaf and, uh, then I saw a spider on the dress and I freaked out and threw it off the balcony..."

**Sorry that it's short, and boring, but it's getting late.I will do 2 chapters tomorrow can do 2 chapters every Friday. And call it celibration friday. Comment if you can think of a better name. Xox byeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Celebration Friday! Yay! So today I will be doing 2 in one of these chapters I'm planning for Anna to reveal her powers.**

**HAPPY FRIDAY! **

"... and thats why I was acting 'strange' and we are all in this room." I finished. Few. Totally saved it.

Elsa looked at me , as if I was the strangest person ever. "O...K then."

"Lets go outside." I murmured.

"Yes. Lets. It's a beautiful day.", Although I knew Elsa preferred the cold, she wasn't to bothered about heat.

_(later)_

"OLAF, KRISTOFF. THE PICNIC'S READY!" I yelled.

I ran to get them, but I tripped and fell into the river.I stayed under for a few minutes but it felt normal, like I was breathing in the air like any normal person. Then I felt the water get a little colder. Elsa must be panicking. I felt strong hands lift me out and I felt myself off the ground and into his warm chest. "ANNA!" I felt a gigantic gust of arctic wind. I was propped carefully on the ground and pulled into a warmish hug. "Anna." Elsa whispered, again. " She held me at arms length and said, "Don't ever be that stupid again!"

(Ok here Anna will be in normal text, Elsa will be **bold.")**

"Wait, WHAT?"

**"Anna, you could have died!" **snow started swirling around snow was mainly around her.

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE, IT WAS ONLY A FEW MINUTES!" raindrops started swirling around along with the water was mainly around me.

**"A FEW MINUTES IS ALL IT TAKES." **She yelled

"So?! You can't love me that well! You've only known me a few months!" I yelled back.

I saw pure pain in her eyes. She looked as if I had revealed that I had killed my parents(I didn't, it was a terrible fate).

**"Anna," she said in her calmest, regal voice , with a hint of pain." this conversation is over"**

But now I started I couldn't stop.I had to get it all out.

"NO! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO MY SIDE OF IT. IT FEELS LIKE I'M JUST A SPARE,"

**"ANNA!" **she said sharply

I turned round "NO- FOR ONCE LISTEN!"I flung both my hands outwards.A massive wave came in the stream and water shot out of my shot down from the air and my tears flooded the grass.

(speech is normal again now)

"Anna..." Olaf came over to me and looked up at me. He reached for my hand.

"NO..."

**I hope this isn't too bad!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bring on the next chapter!**

Olaf looked wounded. Why was I hurting everyone I love?

"Olaf keep away from me. I could hurt you."

I staggered backwards.

"Anna?" Kristoff looked at me, searching. "Your not going to hurt us.I know you, and I know you wouldn't do that."

"NO. KEEP AWAY FROM ME. I'M A MONSTER!"

**Elsas POV**

_I saw her looking at her hands as if she was terrified of them. No. No,No,No,NO. She could _NOT _live the same life I did , _experience_ the same pain I did. No. I remember my pain, when I heard the Duke of WESELtown saying that.I remember the pain when Anna told me I didn't love her, just now. I didn't even realise I was crying._

_When I looked up, she was gone. Thats when I was properly crying. I leant against the bark of the tree. And I wept._

**Annas POV**

There's nowhere to run. I'm trapped. Think Anna, Think.

**Elsas POV**

_STOP CRYING ELSA. You can still stop her. Ok. Where would Anna go. Where is the most icolated place?... Of course._

_I ran towards the forde. Anna was flooding it with her tears and using the water to carry her water. Arrendale. I have to protect them. Skate. _

_I managed to stop the water getting in. Just as it closed in I stomped my foot down and put my hands out. I waited to be engulfed in water. Nothing. I looked up. My ice wall saved us. Oh Anna._

**Annas POV**

(On the South Mountain)

"Screw it all"I sang weakly, trying to lift my spirits

"Screw it all" Elsa said it wasn't ladylike to say that. Oh Elsa.

"I never needed them anyway." I dunno. I'm no good at making up songs like her.

"Oh Elsa." I collapsed and cried until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 : Beware the broken heart

**OMG, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPTADED IN A WHILE I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON AND STUFF. But the computer kept spazzing out. Yesterday I tried to update, but I accidently killed it. It was my b-day on the 7th and I've been partying loads.**

**5 chapters to apologise, although some may have to be uploaded tomorrow. **

I didn't notice walls forming upwards around me.

**Kristoff's POV**

I SHOULD HAVE DONE MORE TO STOP HER. ***sighs* **I remember her happy eyes replaced with fearful ones. That wasn't the way it was meant to be. She was always Anna, powers or no powers. I still love her no matter what.

**Anna's POV**

When I woke up I found a nice cosy place around me. But I think I need a better dress. Luckily, for me I packed spare things in case I got lost. I took the other dress out. Ah, the bad dress. Perfect.I quickly popped it on. Now for the magic. I raised my hands. But then I got engulfed in waves. Ok. Maybe not what I was meant to do.

I need a hug. And a towel.


	7. Chapter 7

Copy and pasted again.

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating often, however now it's SUMMER HOLIDAY (SOOOOOO GONNA PARTY. Had a miniture pizza party with one of my best friends *got 3 best friends*) So now I have a ton o' time to write.**

**Nobody seems to have asked why Anna has these powers instead of I decided to explain. Don't be afraid to ask questions.: We all know that Elsa has ice powers. So if Anna is** **_Warmer_**** than Elsa then think about it. Ice- gets warmer- what does it make?- WWWAAAAATTTTTEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! :)**

**These have been bad though. **

**I think I might stop as I am not doing great and it is terrible. Thank you to all those who helped, supported,F&/F. But I think that I might stop, so I will try to make this as good as possible. :(**

**Thank you JewelofthePheonix for being so supportive.**

**Anna's POV**

Since I was warmer than Elsa I dried up faster. As I explored the building (a smallish mansion size)I found many windows. Then I found my bedroom. It was probably my favorite room. I looked up. There was domed water over it and I could see through was a bed. I took a running leap. the bed was cushioned. Haha. A water bed. It was soft and bouncy. There was a pillow that was plain, but a deep ocean blue with a soft ,silky,greenish-light blue trim that seemed to move, like a waterfall spraying floor was a cheerful splash (pun intended) of different shades . To take the theme away from blues and greens there was a sofa of deep purple and peeps of light and dark pinks. The pillows were plush and a cream color. And a cotton carpet of silver. I kinda thought about rainbows in my dream. Hehe-looks like I have the power of colour too. But that wasn't even the best part. It had a big curved window in the corner of the room and had large draping curtains. The curtains had a silky ribbon tie that was a foamy bluish-white of sea foam.

_I'll just push the curtains back._

As I did I gasped as if I'd been stung.

_No. I'm sure I'm just hallucinating_.

I peeked through the curtains again. Then I pulled it full-on back. The reason it hurts is because it reminds me exactly what I ran away from. It reminds me of what I am. But what hurts most is that it reminds me of what I lost. It's not something people would get upset about. They would find it beautiful. Um- whoever 'They' are. Because what I see is not something horrifying, or ugly, or terrifying. Not petrifying. It is something perfect in every way.

The thing I find causing me so much pain, is nothing more ,than my sisters castle.

**Elsa's POV**

I have gathered everyone. I do not know how long they will stay. The water seems to be rising. I hear gasps coming from everyone and turn to see what everyone is talking about. The I let out a gasp myself. Water is shooting up into the sky to form a makes fascinating shapes and flawless then they came together and threw itself at Arendale and forced a storm. _Think fast, _the storm seemed to be saying. _I better think alright. Think, Elsa, THINK. _

Evacuate. I told everyone they needed to hurry. They had packed everything. Good. We are leaving. Right. Now.

**Olaf's POV **

Oh no! What's happening. I was following Elsa, quietly and then everything erupted into chaos. I started being quiet ever since Anna ran away. I keep thinking about how she was calling herself a monster. I thought her powers were beautiful. Why is she calling herself a monster? What is a monster? Apart from Marshmellow but he was just protecting Elsa.(I secretly call her my mama- *giggles*)

We are in a cart now. We are going to the mountians. The North mountains. Elsa and the castle staff are gonna live in her castle and Elsa's gonna make a village for everyone. Maybe Anna's waiting for us there! Maybe she fought of a monster there and now we can go there as a holiday and meet her there! Yay! I can't wait to see Anna again!

**I will be doing 2 chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So it took a while to fix, but i managed to get chapter 7 to stop being spazy. Thank you so much to JewelofthePheonix. You have been so supportive! You have pursuaded me to keep going, and I really appreciate that. I will be doing another frozen-fic. It will hopefully be much better, as it's not my first.**

**I'm also writing a new fic for a game called 'Monument Valley'. Please check it out because it would mean so much to me. I'm not sure wether to go on with it or not , so reviews would be appreciated!**

**Sorry about the text last time and how dreary it sounded but i was in a rush to get it done and uploaded.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elsa's POV**

I'm starting to feel a little sickly. Hopefully we will be able to get to the mountain before I am sick.

We should really move faster. The water is starting to flood the ground and when I look back (using an icicle as a telescope, courtesy of Olaf) I can see my ice wall is starting to get weaker. There is a sudden jolt of the cart, and the last thing I hear is a horse whine as I'm jolted forward into bleak darkness.

**Anna's POV**

Seeing Elsa's castle brought mixed emotions. It reminded me what I am. My powers are not beautiful like Elsa's. They are dangerous. I am a danger.

As I saw her castle it made me think of how she was my only family left. That got me to thinking about the family I had before it was just me and Elsa. That got me thinking to their accident. They drowned. They _drowned. _So that means technically, _I _killed them. I am a monster.

No. I ran away from all that. Monsters don't have emotions. I won't think about it.

This place is cool. But not exactly what I think I can do to my full extent.

"So lets make another."

I went outside. And I slid down the hill. Pfft I was meant to do that. Like, why wouldn't I do that.

Now lets see...

**Next chapter will kinda be a little bit of a song.**

**XOX- Anna-thefrozengirl**


	9. Chapter 9:I'm just a monster

Sup!** So I'm just gonna wing it on this song is going to be in the tune of Human- by Christina Perry**

**Chapter 9:I'm just a monster**

**Anna's POV**

_I will be just fine._

_I don't need you now._

_I can handle myself with-out anyone_

_ Looks like I'm on my own._

_I'm alone out here._

_But I'm doing fine._

_I can live a life alone if thats what you need,_

_Be a no-body_

_'Cause I'm a monster_

_But I feel a lot of pain_

_'Cause I'm just a monster_

_Who can build her life up again ,someday._

_With pain in my heart,_

_Words in my head_

_I try to pick myself up, but I fall again_

_Because I'm just a monster._

_I can let it go._

_I can keep it in._

_I can close off from the world, if thats what I need._

_Be invis-able._

_I can be a klutz._

_I can be too bold._

_I can be polite and poised, if have to be._

_But now I am free._

_But I'm just a monster_

_and I feel a lot of pain_

_'Cause I'm just a monster_

_Who can build her life up again ,someday._

_With pain in my heart,_

_Words in my head_

_I try to pick myself up, but I fall again_

_Because I'm just a monster._

_I can take so much. _

_'Till I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm just a monster_

_But I feel a lot of pain_

_Cause I'm just a monster_

_Who can build her life up again ,someday._

_With pain in my heart,_

_Words in my head_

_I try to pick myself up, but I fall again_

_Because I'm just a monster._

_Oooooooohhhhhh_

_I'm just a monster._

**_I know one some choruses weren't the same but I made it to suit the verse before that._**

**_Sorry if I got a few bits wrong, I know I missed out a few bits that I don't know. But yeah._**

**_It was really hard to do so I hope it's not too bad! Please don't hate me!_**

**_XOX Anna-thefrozengirl (P.S I just realised my xox looks like a dead fish , x= the eyes o=the mouth, lol)_**


	10. OMG SUPER URGENT PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So once I finish this, I might change the start and make it better. Also Virtual hug to all of you! Thank you so much! **

**Could I ask a favour?**

**Pretty please could you guys checkout my new fan-fic? It would mean so much to me. Could you tell me what you think?I need to know wether it's good enough to keep. **

**And... Wait where's the drumroll!? *drumroll begins* ahh that's more like it. - I will be doing another frozen fanfic! And what happens is gonna be completely up to you! All you need to do is review. So if you want the story to take a turn for the better, or the worse, then you can review. I'll start it off with chapter 1. However, would you like it to be a sequel or a new frozen story. Pretty, Pretty, PRETTY, please. **

**Down below v**

**Thanks again! **

**Anna-thefrozengirl XOXO**


End file.
